Waiting
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Akaito dan Kaito yakin kalau Taito telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tapi, siapa yang baru saja masuk dan memakan ramen Akaito? Siapa juga yang ngutil es krim Kaito? Apa juga maksudnya kalau Taito sedang ditunggu seseorang?


Hari semakin larut. Udara semakin dingin. Suara-suara dari hewan malam yang berteriak memekikan telinga, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Hutan semakin gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang redup-lah yang menerangi, ditambah dengan cahaya dari tiga lampu senter yang dibawa oleh tiga pemuda bersurai warna-warni dengan wajah mirip. Bukan hanya bentuk wajah mereka saja yang mirip. Ekpresinya pun juga sama. Sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi seperti kucing kebelet boker. Kaki mereka bertiga bergetar hebat. Salah satu dari mereka sepertinya sudah tidak kuat melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Bang, gua takut banget nih. Betis gua udah nggak bisa gerak," keluh pemuda paling pendek bersurai ungu gelap dengan bibirnya yang gemetaran.

"Terus, gua harus loncat kodok sambil teriak wew gitoh?" ujar pemuda paling tinggi bersurai merah gelap dengan alaynya.

"Bang Akai, jangan lebay deh," sementara pemuda dengan tinggi sedang bersurai biru gelap hanya memutar matanya bosan. Jengah dengan kelebayan kakaknya yang sudah stadium akut.

"Bang Akai, gendong gua dong~" pinta si pendek—sebut saja dia Taito—dengan nada ambigu. Sontak, si abang Akai a.k.a. Akaito itu merinding disko.

"Njirr… ogah, najis, tralala, trilili. Kagak mao gua gendong elu, dasar cebol maho!" Akaito menyalak.

"Ih, jangan sembarangan Bang! Gua bukan maho!"

"Iya, bukan maho. Tapi homo!"

"Ih, udah deh kalian berdua. Berisik tau nggak! Kalo kalian berdua berantem, yang ada tuh setan malah datengin kita. Setan kan demen tuh deket-deketin orang yang lagi berantem," ujar si biru gelap—Kaito—yang sudah lelah dengan tingkah abang dan adiknya itu.

"Iya, lu setannya!" balas Akaito dan Taito kompak.

"Ih, kok jadi gua sih yang kena?" Dan Kaito hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri hutan mencari jalan keluar. Diantara mereka bertiga, sebenarnya Akaito-lah yang paling takut. Walau mukanya datar-datar aja, sebenarnya ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Iya, menahan boker. Kenapa sih disaat begini, perutnya pake mules segala? Ribet dah ah!

Sementara kedua adiknya masih memeluk kedua lengannya erat dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Taito sebelah kiri dan Kaito sebelah kanan.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, bukannya menuju jalan keluar, mereka malah semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Ah, ini benar-benar terjadi. Mereka bertiga beneran nyasar!

Akaito udah nggak tahan lagi. Rasanya udah di ujung. Ia nggak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dengan kasar, Akaito melepaskan kedua tangan adiknya.

"Maaf Dek, gua udah nggak kuat. Gua duluan. Bye~"

Lalu ngacir meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang melongo dengan begonya.

"Abang Kai, gua nggak mau tau! Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, lu nggak boleh ninggalin gua!" Taito berteriak dengan dramatisnya sambil memeluk pinggang Kaito erat. Tentu saja, Kaito merasa sangat risih walaupun yang meluk adiknya sendiri. Rada-rada geli gimana gitu.

"Dek, lepasin gue! Sumpah Dek, gua bukan homo! Gua masih straight!" Kaito meracau dengan gajenya.

"Bodo amat! Nggak peduli gua! Pokoknya, lu nggak boleh ninggalin gua sendirian! Lu harus janji sama gua!"

"Iya iya, gua janji Dek. Makanya, lepasi gua dulu!"

Taito pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kaito yang dihadiahi cengiran lebar dari Kaito. Firasat Taito langsung buruk.

"Maaf Dek, gua juga udah nggak kuat! Udah diujung. Gua duluan ya! Dadah~"

Kaito ngacir dan meninggalkan Taito yang bengong sendirian.

"DASAR ABANG BAJINGAN!"

JDER!

Petir tiba-tiba saja menyambar setelah mendengar Taito mengumpat. Mampus! Taito telah melanggar kodrat sebagai anak baik. Anak baik kan nggak boleh ngomong kasar. Kali ini Tuhan pasti akan menghukum Taito.

"Astagfirullah~ Maafin aku ya Allah~" Taito mendadak tobat.

"Hihihihi~"

DEG! Mendadak sekujur tubuh Taito merinding. Nggak, dia pasti salah denger. Dia salah denger kan? Kupingnya pasti udah budeg gegara kebanyakan dengerin lagu-lagu _creepy_ anak-anak virtual itu kan? Yang tadi Taito denger bukan suara setan kan? Bukan kan?

"Mas ganteng, kenapa kamu sendirian? Mau eneng temenin nggak~"

"KYAAAA!"

Taito teriak dengan nada paling tinggi, membuat setan berwujud cewek dengan baju putih, rambut putih panjang, dan mata merah itu budeg sesaat.

"AAAAA! SETAAANN! BABEEEH! EMAAKK! ABAANG! TOLONGIN GUEEE! GUE JANJI BAKAL JADI ANAK BAIK SETELAH INI! GUE JANJI BAKAL RAJIN SHOLAT! GUE JANJI BAKAL RAJIN BANTU EMAK DI WARUNG! GUE JANJI NGGAK BAKAL NGAMBIL KERIPIKI SETAN LU LAGI! GUA JANJI NGGAK BAKAL NGUTILIN ES KRIM LU LAGI! SIAPAPUN, TOLONGIN GUE!"

Taito memohon dengan gajenya, plus dengan mengakui dosa-dosa yang selama ini telah ia perbuat. Ingin sekali dia lari, tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya, kedua kakinya mati rasa.

"Ih, mas ganteng berisik, ah! Nggak usah teriak-teriak bisa kan? Juga bisa nggak sih tuh capslock di kontrol? Bikin mata gua sakit tau gak?" si setan gaje ikutan ngedumel nggak jelas sambil bergerak perlahan mendekati Taito.

"Nggak bisa. Lu harus pergi jauh-jauh dari gua! Tinggalin gua sendirian disini, ok?"

"Nggak mau, aku nggak mau pergi. Aku kan maunya sama Mas terus~"

Si setan semakin mendekat membuat Taito beringsut mundur sejauh mungkin hingga akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk. Ia berusaha mengusir setan itu dengan kedua tangannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Setan itu malah semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"KYAAAA—pfft—"

Mendadak Taito ngakak sendiri, si setan malah melongo bego.

"Cut!"

Teriakan seseorang menghentikan jalannya syuting itu. Iya, syuting. Mereka—anak-anak klub film—sedang syuting film terbaru mereka untuk festival film sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan bulan Desember nanti, dengan Shion bersaudara yang jadi aktor utamanya.

"Lu kenapa ketawa dasar Taito bego!"

Seorang gadis berwajah sangar menghampiri Taito. Gulungan naskah yang ada di tangannya dijadikan senjata untuk menyiksa Taito. Yap, Taito dipukuli habis-habisan dengan sadisnya. Tapi dia masih tetap ngakak, membuat si gadis bernama Sakine Meiko itu semakin brutal menyiksanya.

"Ampun-ampun, Mbak Mei. H-habisnya, mukanya Mbak Haku ngeledek gitu sih," ujar Taito ngos-ngosan.

"Haku, bisa serius dikit nggak sih?"

"Iya iya, Ketua. Maaf," jawab Haku.

"Lagian, kenapa cuma elu yang jadi setannya sih? Mana si Miki?"

"Mikinya kabur, Ketua! Rin sama Len lagi ngejar dia tuh," ujar Miku dari balik ruang rias.

Meiko pusing. Ia memijit batang hidungnya.

"Udahlah, Ke **tua**. Jangan marah-marah mulu. Nanti cepet **tua** lho," ujar Akaito yang baru kembali sambil memakan sebungkus keripik setan level sejuta. Meiko semakin naik darah ketika mendengar Akaito menekankan kata _tua_.

"Lu dan elu, kenapa lu berdua kabur padahal adegan bagian kalian belum selesai hah?" Meiko menggatak Akaito dan Kaito yang asyik makan es krim di sebelahnya.

"Gua gak kuat, Mei. Perut gua sakit banget," jawab Akaito.

"Terus kalo lu?"

"Kata lu kalo abang gua ngacir, gua juga harus ngacir kan? Ya gua ikutin aja," jawab Kaito santai.

Haduh, sumpah. Ribet deh kalau harus debat sama tuh tiga adik-kakak Shion. Bisa panjang urusannya. Meiko hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil banyak beristigfar meminta ampunan untuk ketiganya agar mereka bertiga bisa tenang disisi Allah swt. Lho, emangnya mau mati apa?

"Mei," Akaito memangil Meiko sambil nyengir lebar yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh si empunya.

"Apa?"

"Gua mau pulang boleh?"

Meiko pun semakin kesal.

"Pulang aja sana! Bubar udah gak usah balik-balik lagi! Mati aja sekalian!"

"Astagfirullah, Mei. Lu nyumpahin gua mati?"

Dan syuting malam itu berakhir dengan gajenya.

 **ooo**

 **Waiting**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horror, Humor (gagal), Family, Romance (dikit).**

 **Main Chara : Shion Taito, Shion Akaito, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka.**

 **Warning : Garing, bahasa gak baku, typo, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Mengandung hint TaiLuka**

 _ **Based on Thai Horror Movie (11.12.13. Scary Holiday)**_

 ***Fic ini ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata.***

 **Selamat membaca~**

 _ **Summary : Akaito dan Kaito yakin kalau Taito telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tapi, siapa yang baru saja masuk dan memakan ramen Akaito? Siapa juga yang ngutil es krim Kaito? Apa juga maksudnya kalau Taito sedang ditunggu seseorang?**_

 **ooo**

 **Note : Umur Shion Bersaudara :**

 **Shion Akaito : 18 tahun (kelas 12)**

 **Shion Kaito : 17 tahun (kelas 11)**

 **Shion Taito : 16 tahun (kelas 10)**

 **ooo**

Siang ini, ketiga Shion bersaudara pulang sekolah dengan lesu. Yap, hari ini mereka baru saja selesai melaksanakan UTS di hari terakhir dengan mata pelajaran paling nguras otak buat anak IPA. Apalagi kalau bukan Fisika, Kimia, dan Matematika. Gila emang, tuh tiga pelajaran paling membunuh dijadwalkan di satu hari yang sama. Siapa sih yang bikin jadwalnya.

Mendadak bayangan Yang Mulia Bapak Haji Kiyoteru yang sedang senyum ganteng sambil ngeluarin aura homo muncul di benak mereka bertiga. Ah, sudah diduga. Pasti guru gila itu yang bikin jadwalnya.

"Bang, gua puyeng. Butuh yang seger-seger," ujar Taito sambil mengkode Kaito yang lagi asyik ngemut es krim sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah tercinta.

"Hm, apaan?" jawab Kaito gak peka.

"Hah~ Percuma, Tai. Si Kaito itu kan manusia paling nggak peka yang pernah hidup dan muncul di dunia fana ini. Percuma lu ngecoba kodein dia juga," ujar Akaito hiperbolis.

"Jangan panggil gua Tai, kek. Nggak enak didengernya," protes Taito tersinggung.

"Lu mau es krim?" Kaito menawarkan es krim yang habis diemutnya. Mendadak Taito langsung sumringah.

"Iya, gua mau es krim. Tapi yang baru, bukan yang bekas mulut lu," jawab Taito.

"Nggak ada."

"Eh?"

"Nggak ada jatah es krim buat lu. Lu kan udah ngutilin es krim gua sekulkas. Nggak ada jatah es krim buat lu selama tiga bulan sebelum lu ganti es krim gua," ujar Kaito.

"Anjirr… lama bet dah. Cuman es krim doang padahal."

"Tapi kan kebangetan kalo lu ngutilin es krim gua sampe sekulkas."

"Hehe… iya sih." Taito cengar-cengir gaje.

"Nggak nyangka gua, Dek," Akaito menggelengkan kepala sok bijaksana dan dihadiahi gatakan sayang dari sang adik tertjintah.

"Anj, sakit bego."

"Bodo, rasain tuh."

Ketiganya pun berbelok menuju salah satu gang kecil yang merupakan gang tempat mereka tinggal. Saat itulah, mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang.

Seorang cewek SMA yang mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti mereka, dianter naik GO-Jek, dan berhenti di sebuah rumah paling besar di gang itu. Rumah dengan cat merah muda. Rumah keluarga Megurine.

"Eh, Tai. Lihat deh tuh," ujar Kaito.

"Udah dibilang jangan panggil gua Tai!"

"Udah, jangan banyak protes! Cepetan lihat!"

"Emang ada apa sih?"

Ketika mata Taito menangkap pemandangan itu, dunianya berubah menjadi padang luas berbunga-bunga. Ia melihatnya, cewek itu sedang turun dengan cantiknya dari motor yang ditumpanginya. Ia melepas helm-nya dengan anggun. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian merah muda cewek cantik itu.

Cewek itu menyerahkan uang kepada sang tukang ojek online. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, tukang ojek itu pergi, meninggalkan si cewek yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Saat mata biru cewek itu tidak sengaja menatap Taito, cewek itu segera mengulas senyum ramah. Senyum yang super manis di mata Taito.

" _Anjirr… Gua ngeliat malaikat! Anjirr… ada malaikat jatuh di depan gua!"_ batin Taito lebay. Matanya sudah blink-blik menatap si cewek permen kapas itu.

Siapa juga yang nggak bakal jatuh sama pesonanya cewek itu. Si cewek yang bernama lengkap Megurine Luka itu merupakan primadona di kampung Voca ini, sekaligus putri sekolah di SMA Crypton. Dia adalah sosok cewek sempurna. Udah cantik, baik, sopan, pinter, kaya, solehah lagi. Calon istri idaman banget kan?

Si Luka ini satu sekolah dengan ketiga Shion gebleg ini. Dia ini temen sekelasnya Kaito. Dia sering mampir ke rumah si tiga Shion buat ngerjain tugas bareng Kaito. Banyak rumor yang beredar tentang Luka yang katanya jatuh cinta sama Kaito. Tentu saja, Taito—sebagai orang yang suka sama Luka sejak pandangan pertama—nggak terima kalo cewek _pinky_ itu jatuh cinta sama cowok nggak peka macam abangnya itu. Dia nggak mau Luka jadi korban PHP kayak si Miku yang nggak pernah kapok dari dulu sampe sekarang ngejar-ngejar abang birunya padahal nggak pernah dipekain itu.

Tapi, setelah Taito selidiki dari adik Luka, si Yuuma, Luka emang suka sama salah satu dari tiga Shion itu, tapi bukan Kaito. Diam-diam, Taito bersyukur. Itu artinya, dia masih punya kesempatan bukan. Dia gak bakal biarin Akaito, abangnya yang narsis itu, sampai negdapetin hati cewek secantik Luka.

Ketiga Shion itu berjalan melewati depan rumah Luka, karena rumah mereka berjarak lima rumah dari rumah Luka. Luka tersenyum sambil menyapa mereka bertiga dengan sopan. Tentu saja, mereka bertiga balik menyapa dengan Taito yang aura blink-blinknya makin kuat.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan—walau sebenarnya yang kebelet ngobrol itu Taito, tapi dia malah diam karena nggak tau apa yang mau dibicarain, akhirnya Akaito-lah yang ngobrol sama dia—Luka pamit masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih sumringah.

"Tai, kok lu diem aja? Katanya pengen ngobrol?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, padahal tadi kesempatan bagus juga," timpal Akaito.

"Gua bingung harus ngomong apa, Bang," jawab Taito lesu.

"Yah, payah lu, Dek. Pantesan jones," Akaito gak tau diri.

Taito mendelik tajam. "Ini semua gara-gara lu, Bang!"

"Lho, kok jadi gua yang salah sih?" Akaito protes nggak terima.

Taito tidak menyahut. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah dengan muka kusut.

"Lah, dia malah ngambek."

"Kayaknya, lu emang selalu salah di mata dia, Bang," ujar Kaito dramatis. Akaito hanya menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng.

"Tai, kalo lu sampe rumah duluan, lu yang masak makan siang ya!" teriak Akaito.

"Berisik, jangan panggil gua Tai, TAE!"

 **ooo**

Malam harinya…

Ketiga Shion bersaudara pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesu. Ya, mereka kembali lesu setelah abis disiksa Lily, wakil ketua yang mendadak jadi sutradara gegara sang ketua mendadak sakit sehabis marah-marah tiga hari kemarin. Apalagi, hari ini si Lily galak banget. Kayaknya dia lagi PMS. Udah gitu, Akaito yang terus-terusan jadi sasaran. Kayaknya dia lagi ngambek sama si merah gegara kencan kemarin dibatalin dengan alasan Akaito yang kepengen maen dota. Untung besok hari Minggu, dan UTS sudah selesai. Mereka bertiga bisa sedikit bersantai dengan main game dan begadang sampe pagi.

Ketika mereka belok ke gang mereka, mereka kembali berpapasan dengan Luka yang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan pakaian rapi. Blus tanpa lengan dengan rok selutut ditambah dengan _make-up_ tipis membuat Luka semakin manis.

Luka berdiri sendirian seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Tai, ini kesempatan lu! Cepat samperin dia!" bisik Akaito.

"Ayo, Tai! Maju! Lu cowok kan? Lu harus jantan!" Entah kenapa, ucapan Kaito malah terdengar ambigu.

Taito terdiam sambil memantapkan hati lalu melangkah mendekati Luka setelah didorong kasar oleh kedua abangnya.

"Taito, fight!" bisik Kaito seperti seorang _cheerleaders_.

"A-ano… Mbak Luka, assalamualaikum," Taito menyapa Luka dengan gugup. Luka menoleh dan balik menyapa Taito sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eh, walaikumsalam Taito."

"M-Mbak Luka kok sendirian aja? E-emang mau kemana?" tanya Taito.

"Aku mau pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temen. Aku lagi nuggu ojek, tapi dari tadi abangnya gak datang-datang," jawab Luka. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Luka berdering menandakan ada notifikasi yang masuk.

"Ah, di _cancel_ sama abangnya. Abangnya payah nih!" Luka ngedumel.

"Ah, ya udah, aku anter yuk Mbak," tawar Taito keceplosan.

" _Eh, tapi gua anter naek apaan? Gua kan nggak ada motor,"_ batin Taito panik.

"Eh, beneran nih nggak papa?"

"I-iya, kalo Mbak nggak keberatan jalan kaki, hehe."

Seketika keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Taito. Ia deg-degan menunggu jawaban Luka.

"Nggak papa, kamu anter aku sampai ke angkutan umum aja ya," ujar Luka. Taito langsung sumringah.

"Siap, Mbak!"

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Taito mengantar Luka menuju jalan besar di depan komplek untuk mencari angkutan umum. Diam-diam, Akaito dan Kaito mengikuti dari belakang sambil sesekali meledek jahil adiknya yang sedang gugup.

Mereka berbelok menuju salah satu gang sepi dan gelap. Dari rumor yang beredar, gang ini banyak setannya. Taito sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa Luka minta lewat sini.

Saat sudah setengah jalan melewati gang itu, Luka melihat sosok entah apa itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Sosok tubuh, tanpa adanya kepala. Luka terkejut. Buru-buru ia mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Taito. Taito sendiri belum menyadarinya, hingga Luka meremas tas selempangnya erat.

"Mbak Luka kenapa?" tanya Taito khawatir. Luka tidak mampu menjawab. Tangannya yang gemeteran bergerak menunjuk sosok bayangan di depan. Saat itulah, Taito melihatnya. Mulutnya terkunci. Kakinya seketika kaku. Ia menoleh patah-patah menatap kedua abangnya yang sudah berpelukan saking takutnya.

"G-gua mules, gua pengen boker. Gua duluan ya!" Akaito ngacir dari tempat kejadian. Kaito yang sendirian nggak punya orang buat dipeluk kebingungan mau ngapain.

"G-gua lupa belom ngasih kucing gua makan. Gua duluan!" Kaito ikutan ngacir menyusul Akaito. Sementara Taito bengong karena seingatnya Kaito nggak pernah punya kucing.

Taito kembali kepada kesadarannya begitu menyadari Luka yang kini telah memeluk lengannya erat. Mungkin, jika Taito nggak ketakutan, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Sayangnya, Taito bener-bener ketakutan karena sosok tanpa kepala itu semakin mendekat. Ingin rasanya ia pipis di celana. Namun, ia berusaha menahannya karena malu ada Luka disampingnya.

Sosok itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tiba di hadapan mereka. Taito memejamkan mata erat, begitu juga dengan Luka. Sosok itu semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin—

"Kalian tau nggak, malam-malam begini masih ada angkutan umum atau nggak? Saya mau anter cucu saya ke klinik."

Ternyata sosok tanpa kepala itu adalah seorang kakek tua yang sedang menggendong cucunya. Kepalanya tadi nggak kelihatan gegara gelapnya jalan.

Taito menghela napas lega, begitu juga dengan Luka. Ternyata mereka gak beneran ketemu hantu toh.

"Kayaknya sih, masih ada Pak. Ini saya juga mau anter temen saya ke angkutan umum. Sekalian bareng aja yuk Pak," tawar Taito.

Si kakek mengangguk lalu ikut bersama Taito dan Luka menuju angkutan umum.

 **ooo**

"Jadi, yang tadi itu bukan setan?"

Sepulang setelah mengantar Luka, Taito segera mandi lalu makan malam. Setelahnya, ia bercerita tentang sosok tanpa kepala yang ternyata hanyalah seorang kakek bersama cucunya yang ia temui di gang gelap tadi.

"Bukan. Gua udah takut banget padahal," ujar Taito sambil menyuap rotinya.

"Hahaha, payah lu!" Kaito ngeledek.

"Lu juga." Kaito langsung mesem.

Sementara itu, Akaito yang lagi asyik ngedit film hasil syuting tadi mendapatkan suatu penampakan langka.

"Eh eh, lihat deh. Keren nih!" seru Akaito. Kaito dan Taito langsung mendekat mengerubungi Akaito.

"Apanya?"

"Tuh tuh, lihat. Bayangan lu nggak kepalanya," ujar Akaito sambil sumringah. "Keren banget kan?"

"Taito memandang video itu intens. "Paling cuma editan."

"Kagak, ini beneran. Gua aja belom edit bagian ini."

Sementara itu, Kaito terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Taito yang menyadarinya pertama kali.

"Lu ngapa, Bang?"

"Itu…" Kaito menunjuk bayangan Taito di video. "Lu tau nggak, bayangan tanpa kepala itu artinya lu bakal sial."

"Nggak. Emang iya ya?"

"Iya, beneran. Katanya, kalo bayangan lu tanpa kepala, lu dikit lagi mau mati."

"Jadi lu nyumpahin gua cepet mati, Bang?"

"Emang lu denger itu dari siapa?"

Taito dan Akaito memandang Kaito penasaran.

"Dari pembawa acara Siapa Takut Jangan Ikut."

Seketika Akaito dan Taito _headbang_ di tempat.

"Ah, lu kebanyaka nonton acara begituan. Daripada ngaco, mending bikinin gua kopi," ujar Akaito sok merintah.

"Apaan sih? Gua bukan kacung lu!" Kaito protes tidak terima. Tiba-tiba Taito menepuk jidatnya.

"Lu ngapa lagi? Ada nyamuk di jidat lu?"

"Kagak. Gua baru inget kalo besok gua ada janji."

"Hah? Sama siapa?" tanya Akaito penasaran. Taito nyengir lebar.

"Sama Mbak Luka."

"WHAT?!"

"Najis, lebay gila. Biasa aja kali."

"Kenceng banget lu, Tai. Lu udah ngapain aja ama dia? Tau-tau udah mau jalan aja," ujar Kaito ambigu.

"Dibilang jangan panggil gua Tai, bego. Gua belom ngapa-ngapain. Mbak Luka cuma minta temenin beli buku. Sekalian aja buat pedekate," ujar Taito sambil menaik-turunkan alis ungunya.

"Udah ya, Bang. Gua mau tidur duluan. Gua nggak mau telat buat acara besok. Selamat bekerja, para Jones," Taito beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menghilang dari balik tangga.

"Liat aja, bentar lagi ada yang gila gegara cinta. Siap-siap ya, Kai," ujar Akaito sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kaito dramatis.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan harinya, Taito bangun pagi-pagi saat ketiga abangnya masih molor di kamar. Dia segera mandi, pakai baju bagus, dandan dikit pake pomed biar klimis, sama pake parfum wangi jamet.

Tanpa sarapan atau pamitan dulu sama kedua abangnya, Taito langsung ngacir dari rumah dan menemui Luka yang sudah menunggu Taito di depan rumahnya.

Jarak toko buku dari rumah mereka cukup jauh. Karena itulah, mereka harus naik bus. Sebelum pergi ke halte bus, Taito mengajak Luka untuk mampir ke toko bunga. Ia membelikan Luka sebuket bunga mawar merah indah yang masih segar dan wangi.

"Ini, buat Mbak Luka yang cantik banget hari ini kayak bunga-bunga ini," Taito ngegombal. Luka tersipu malu.

Setelah memberikan Luka bunga, Taito segera membawa Luka menuju halte bus. Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka menunggu di halte. Bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke toko buku pun telah tiba.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taito dan Luka terus berdiri bersisian. Ini hari Minggu. Wajar saja jika bus ramai penumpang yang ingin berpergian. Taito dan Luka terpaksa berdiri karena kehabisan tempat duduk. Tapi, Taito tidak masalah asalkan bisa menggaet tangan mulus Luka sepanjang perjalanan. Luka sendiri tidak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa mereka sadari, kesialan akan menimpa mereka. Dari arah berlawana, sebuah mobil sedan melintas ugal-ugalan dan menabrak sebuah taksi. Taksi tersebut oleng dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Sebuah truk ikutan oleng karena supirnya terkejut dengan taksi yang berhenti tiba-tiba itu. Karena tidak bisa dikendalikan, truk tersebut malah menabrak bus yang Taito dan Luka tumpangi hingga bus tersebut terseret cukup jauh dan akhirnya menabrak taksi yang tadi berhenti tiba-tiba.

Kecelakaan beruntun itu tak sampai disistu saja. Saat para penumpang bus berusaha menyelamatkan diri, bus tersebut meledak tiba-tiba. Hanya ada sedikit penumpang yang berhasil selamat. Sayangnya, Taito dan Luka tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

 **ooo**

Malam harinya…

Kaito menatap langit-langit ruang keluarga tempatnya bersama kedua saudaranya itu berkumpul. Hari ini dia nggak ada kerjaan dan bingung mau ngapain. Mau jajan, nggak ada uang. Mau jalan, nggak ada temen. Mau _chat-an_ sama Miku, nggak ada kuota. Huh, dasar jones.

Sedangkan Akaito masih sibuk mengedit film mereka. Saat sedang meraba-raba meja mencari ponselnya, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi kopi panas dan mengenai tangan putih mulus miliknya.

" _Ittai! Oh, shit!"_ Akaito mengumpat. Kaito memandangnya datar.

"Makanya hati-hati, jangan kebanyakan mantengin laptop mulu," ujar Kaito. Akaito mendelik sinis.

"Bukannya bantu malah negbacot. Dasar adik kampret," Akaito lanjut mengumpat.

"Oh ya, Bang. Gua masih kepikiran deh soal yang kemaren."

"Apaan? Yang bayangannya si Taito?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Kalo itu beneran gimana?"

"Beneran apanya?" Akaito mengelap tangannya dengan tisu basah.

"Pertanda sial."

"Maksudnya, lu nyumpahin si Taito mati?"

"Ya, nggak gitu juga." Kaito berbalik mengubah posisi duduknya. "Kalo misalnya itu bene—"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu rumah di ketuk kasar. Atensi keduanya langsung tertarik.

Kaito menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Bang, firasat gua buruk."

"Kai, cepet buka pintunya. Gua mau beres-beres ini dulu."

"Tapi, Bang—"

Akaito melotot dan Kaito langsung ciut. Akhirnya, Kaito mengalah dan beranjak membukakan pintu.

Dengan perasaan takut dan tangan gemetar, Kaito berusaha membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

Itu Taito, dengan wajah, tangan dan kaki penuh luka lecet dan beberapa luka lebam. Kulitnya terlihat pucat. Matanya kosong dan jalannya sempoyongan.

"Njir, lu ngapa, Dek? Kok ancur begini?" Kaito berujar panik. Ia membopong tubuh adiknya yang hampir jatuh itu. Akaito muncul dengan wajah sama paniknya.

"Lu abis digigit anjing dimana, Dek?"

"Gua abis kecelakaan, bego!" Di saat seperti ini pun dia masih tetap nyolot.

"Kecelakaan? Kok bisa? Terus si Luka gimana?"

Taito menggeleng lemas. Kaito dan Akaito sadar bahwa adiknya masih syok berat.

"Ya udah, lu sekarang istirahat di kamar lu, ok? Kai, ambilin obat-obatan sama air," perintah Akaito sambil Taito menuju kamarnya. Kaito menganggu cepat lalu pergi mengambil barang-barang yang diperintahkan.

 **ooo**

Setelah luka-lukanya diobati oleh kedua abangnya yang mendadak menjadi super perhatian, Taito tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Akaito keluar dari kamar Taito lalu menemui Kaito di dapur.

"Tadi gua denger pengumuman dari masjid. Katanya, Luka meninggal," ujar Kaito dengan wajah sendu.

"Innalilahi wa inna ilaihi rojiun," Akaito berbela sungkawa.

"Taito kayaknya belom tau soal ini ya?"

"Belom. Dia masih syok berat. Lu liat kan daritadi dia bengong terus?"

Kaito mengangguk. Ia merasa kasihan pada adiknya.

"Mendingan jangan kasih tau dia dulu. Ini juga demi kebaikan dia," ujar Akaito. Kaito mengangguk setuju.

KRING! KRING!

Tiba-tiba, telepon rumah mereka berdering. Kaito segera beranjak mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

Awalnya, wajah Kaito biasa-biasa saja. Hingga tiba-tiba saja berubah pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya.

"Ng-nggak mungkin! Dia baru aja pulang kok!" seru Kiato tiba-tiba. Akaito merasa ada yang tidak beres segera menghampiri Kaito yang gemetaran.

"Kai, kenapa? Itu telepon dari siapa?"

"D-dari rumah sakit, Bang…"

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit, Kai?!" Akaito mengguncang-guncang bahu Kaito dramatis.

"Bang!" Kaito menepis kedua tangan abangnya. "Kata suster itu, Taito…"

"Taito kenapa?!"

"Taito meninggal Bang!"

DEG! Wajah Akaito ikut memucat seperti Kaito. Tunggu, apa kata Kaito barusan? Taito meninggal? Terus yang barusan pulang dengan muka bonyok itu siapa? Setan?

Sementara Kaito mulai mewek, Akaito sendiri bergelut dalam pikirannya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sih?

"Bang, gimana nih? Kita pasti bakal dibunuh sama Ibu karena udah gak bisa jaga Taito dengan baik. Bahkan dia sampe mati…"

"Ssstt! Berisik tau. Lu nggak tau apa gua lagi mikir sekarang?"

"Mikir apaan?"

"Kalo yang dibilang suster itu benar, berarti yang barusan masuk kamar Taito siapa?"

Kedua wajah Shion bersaudara itu mendadak pucat begitu mendengar suara reporter dari televisi yang sedang membawakan suatu berita. Mereka sendiri bahkan nggak ingat kapan mereka menyalakan televisi.

" _Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun terjadi di Jalan XX. Dua puluh orang tewas, sedangkan lima belas orang luka-luka. Akita Neru, melaporkan dari tempat kejadian."_

Kaito dan Akaito menyimak berita tersebut dengan serius. Hingga kamera menyorot para korban yang tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut yang jasadnya masih ditutup dengan kain putih. Kamera tersebut menyorot salah satu jasad dengan tangan yang tidak tertutupi kain.

Kaito dan Akaito terbelalak. Mereka mengenali siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Tangan putih yang mirip milik mereka, dengan mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu dan gelang tali ungu kesukaan adik kesayangan mereka. Tak salah lagi, itu tangan Taito.

Seketika Kaito menangis keras, tidak percaya bahwa adiknya telah meninggal. Sedangkan Akaito sendiri memeluk Kaito sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bang, lu kenapa nangis sih? Berisik banget!"

Suara berat dan datar itu berhasil menarik atensi duo Shion itu dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri di tangga. Taito, dengan wajah pucat dinginnya menatap tajam kedua abangnya.

Tentu saja, keduanya langsung gemeteran bahkan Akaito hampir kencing di celana.

BLUP! JEDERR!

"KYAAAA!"

Bersamaan dengan sambaran petir yang mendadak, lampu rumah mati tiba-tiba. Kaito dan Akaito mengeratkan pelukan mereka sambil berteriak keras. Taito makin jengkel. Ia mendekati kedua abangnya yang beringsut mundur menjauhi darinya.

"Jangan… ampun… maafin kami, Tai… maafin kami…" Akaito berujar gemetaran sementara tangisan Kaito makin keras.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Kayak lagi ketemu setan aja!"

" _Iya, elu setannya!"_ jerit Kaito dan Akaito sehati. Disaat-saat begini, mereka malah jadi romantis.

Sementara Taito sendiri berkeliling mencari lilin. Setelah menemukannya, ia menyalakan lilin sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Bang, yakin nih nggak papa? Kalo nanti kebakaran gimana?" ujar Kaito.

"Udah, biarin. Suka-suka dia lah," jawab Akaito.

"Nah, kalo kayak gini kan enak. Udah nggak gelap lagi kan, Bang?" ujar Taito sambi nyengir lebar. Mereka bertiga kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dengan Taito yang duduk di sofa khusus satu orang, sementara kedua abangnya duduk di sofa panjang.

Taito memperhatikan kedua abangnya. Alisnya bertaut bingung.

"Lu berdua kenapa ketakutan banget sih, Bang?"

Oh, rupanya Taito belum sadar juga. Dasar nggak peka.

"Ng-nggak papa…" jawab Akaito dan Kaito gugup.

Terdengar suara perut dari salah satu diantara mereka bertiga. Ternyata itu suara perut Taito.

"Bang Akai, masih ada ramen nggak? Gua laper. Masakin gih." Sudah mati pun, dia masih tetap songong. Akaito jengkel setengah hidup.

"Udahlah Bang, buatin aja. Daripada dia nanti macem-macem," bisik Kaito.

"O-oke." Akaito segera beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kaito yang baru sadar kalau dia kini cuma berdua sama Taito.

"Bang Kai—"

"Maaf Tai, ada yang perlu gua kerjain di dapur." Kaito ngacir menyusul Akaito.

 **ooo**

Akaito gemeteran. Ia memandangi air yang sedang direbusnya di panci. Sedangkan Kaito ikutan menggigil di sebelahnya.

"Bang, gimana nih? Kenapa si Taito balik lagi kesini? Apa karena dia belom nyadar kalo dia udah mati?" tanya Kaito.

"Kayaknya sih iya. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus buat dia sadar kalo dia udah mati," ujar Akaito.

"Tapi, gimana caranya Bang?"

SREK! SREK!

Keduanya menoleh horror ke arah sesuatu yang mendekati mereka. Mereka menajamkan indera pendengaran mereka karena indera penglihatan mereka tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik di tengah gelap gulita begini.

"Bang, jangan lupa mie-nya pake telor ya."

"KYAAA!"

Keduanya kembali menjerit begitu menyadari Taito muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka dengan wajah setegah gelap karena senter yang digenggamnya hanya menyinari wajah bagian bawahnya. Taito melongok ke arah air rebus yang telah mendidih, lalu mendelik tajam ke arah Akaito.

"Bang, kok airnya dibiarin aja sih?! Masukin mie-nya dong! Jangan buang-buang gas!" omel Taito. Ia menarik kasar bungkusan mie yang digenggam erat oleh Akaito. Bahkan sampai mie di dalamnya remuk karena kelamaan diremes.

"Kai, kayaknya gua udah nggak kuat," ujar Akaito.

"Eh, apa maksud—"

Akaito tau-tau ngacir keluar rumah. Kaito yang kebingungan akhirnya ikutan ngacir meninggalkan Taito yang melongo.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?"

Saking ketakutannya, Kaito dan Akaito tidak berani untuk pulang ke rumah. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menginap di masjid terdekat hingga esok pagi tiba.

 **ooo**

Ketika pagi tiba, Kaito dan Akaito memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, tepatnya setelah mengikuti sholat jenazah untuk Luka. Mereka pulang untuk mandi dan ganti baju lalu pergi menghadiri pemakaman Luka. Namun, dalam hati mereka, sebenarnya mereka masih takut untuk pulang mengingat di rumah mereka ada setan adiknya.

Akaito membuka pintu rumah dan melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan takut-takut. Kaito mengekor sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Akaito. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Taito. Mereka terus melangkah menuju kamar Taito.

Ketika tiba di depan kamar, Akaito mendadak berhenti melangkah. Ia membeku di depan kamar dengan tubuh gemetar disko.

"Bang, cepetan buka!" ujar Kaito nggak sabaran.

"Lu ajalah! Gua takut," jawab Akaito.

"Nggak mau, Bang. Gua juga takut. Keduanya pun berdebat siapa yang harus membuka pintu. Karena kehilangan kesabaran, Akaito pun menarik Kaito dengan kasar lalu menendang pantatnya dengan sadis. Sontak Kaito tersungkur hingga pintu kamar Taito terbuka lebar. Kaito terjerembab di atas kasur sambil mewek kayak cewek.

Akaito masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya seisi kamar yang kosong. Hanya ada Kaito dan benda-benda pribadi Taito saja disana. Tidak terdeteksi keberadaan adik ungunya itu.

Seketika, kedua adik-kakak kurang ajar itu pun tersenyum sumringah. Mereka berdua bersorak girang lantaran setan adik mereka sudah pergi.

Dasar, dua abang biadab. Adiknya mati malah seneng.

"Eh, tapi sebenernya dari kemaren, ada yang ganjil tau, Kai," ujar Akaito dengan muka serius.

"Apaan?"

"Gua bingung. Kata suster yang nelpon lu kemaren, Taito udah meninggal kan? Tapi kok, mayatnya belum dibawa pulang juga ya?"

Kaito berpikir. "Hmm… iya juga ya."

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Seketika mereka menyadari sesuatu. Buru-buru keduanya bangkit menuju kamar masing-masing, berganti baju. Tanpa mandi lagi dan hanya mengenakan parfum wangi jamet, mereka langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit yang kemarin menelpon Kaito.

 **ooo**

"Korban kecelakaan beruntun bernama Shion Taito? Nggak ada tuh," ujar salah satu petugas forensik di rumah sakit itu.

"Tapi Mas, kemarin saya dapat telpon dari rumah sakit ini yang ngabarin kalau adik saya meninggal karena kecelakaan," ujar Kaito.

"Maaf Dek, saya nggak tau soal itu. Tapi bener Dek, nggak korban yang namanya Shion Taito. Kalo adek nggak percaya, silahkan periksa satu persatu mayat disana aja ya Dek."

Petugas forensik itu menunjuk kamar mayat dengan jasad yang baru-baru diantar. Kaito dan Akaito memandang horror.

"Bang, gimana? Mau periksa?"

"Mau nggak mau kita harus lakuin, Kai!"

Akaito nekat. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mayat dan memeriksa satu persatu mayat tersebut. Kaito hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Akaito dari belakang.

Jujur, sebenarnya Akaito mual. Ia muai dengan bau formalin yang menyengat. Ia mual melihat wajah-wajah hancur dari para korban kecelakaan itu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali muntah. Namun, ia terus menahannya demi mencari mayat sang adik tercinta.

"Bang…" Kaito yang sejak tadi ikutan mencari mayat Taito berujar lirih. Akaito menoleh dan mendapati Kaito yang lemas dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Gua udah nggak kuat."

BRUK!

Kaito pingsan di tempat. Akaito kelabakan mencari pertolongan.

 **ooo**

Akaito dan Kaito pulang dengan lemas. Pencarian mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Benar seperti apa kata si petugas forensik, tidak ada mayat Taito disana.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah, mereka berpapasan dengan ustad kampung, Pak Ustad Gakupo.

"Dek Kai sama Dek Akai habis darimana? Kok lemes banget?" tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Kami dari rumah sakit Pak," jawab Akaito.

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kami habis nyari mayatnya Taito Pak."

Gakupo terkejut. "Innalilahi wa inna ilaihi rojiun… Kapan Dek Taito meninggal?"

"Kemarin Pak. Yang kecelakaan beruntun itu."

"Tapi, kami masih belum yakin Pak. Soalnya, mayatnya nggak ada di rumah sakit."

Gakupo kembali terbelalak. "Hah? Kok bisa? Mayat adek kalian hilang gitu?"

Kaito mendadak sedih. Ia menangis lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Akaito memelototi Gakupo yang kelabakan karena udah bikin anak orang nangis.

"Tapi Pak, ada yang aneh. Kemarin malam, abis kecelakaan itu, Taito tau-tau pulang. Pakaiannya kusut banget. Badannya juga penuh luka. Dia diam aja kayak ornag kesambet saat kami tanya-tanyain dia. Kayak shock gitu. Terus tadi pagi, tau-tau dia udah nggak ada. Saya pikir dia udah pergi. Tapi, firasat saya bilang, Taito masih bakal balik lagi," jelas Akaito.

"Jadi maksud kamu, adek kamu gentayangan gitu?"

"Ya, begitulah Pak."

"Dia udah tau belum kalau dia udah meninggal?"

"Belum Pak."

Gakupo terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Ya, ini bisa terjadi sih. Apalagi tadi kata kamu, mayat Taito nggak berhasil ditemukan kan? Wajar aja dia gentayangan."

"Terus, kami harus apa?"

"Pertama, kalian harus cari mayat adik kalian. Kalau kalian nggak berhasil, kalian lakukan sholat ghaib dan doakan agar roh adik kalian diterima disisi-Nya. Setelah itu, kalian harus beritau adik kalian kalau dia sebenarnya sudah meninggal. Kalian juga harus tanya pada adik kalian. Mungkin saja, dia masih punya urusan yang belum diselesaikannya di dunia. Misal seperti hutang atau masalah cinta. Atau juga, mungkin ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kaito dan Akaito mengingat Luka. Saat itulah, mereka menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin, perasaan Taito pada Luka belum tersampaikan. Karena itulah, dia jadi gentayangan.

Akaito dan Kaito menyimak dengan baik penjelasan Gakupo. Setelah itu, mereka tersenyum sambil berterima kasih.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Gakupo, Akaito mengajak Kaito menuju masjid terdekat untuk melakukan sholat ghaib untuk adik mereka.

"Udah ya, jangan nangis lagi. Kasihan nanti Taito-nya," ujar Akaito sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kaito lembut.

"Bang, kita harus selesain masalah ini Bang. Gimana juga, walaupun dia sering kurang ajar ama kita, dia juga adek kita Bang," ujar Kaito sambil masih sesenggukan. Akaito tersenyum lembut.

"Iya."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju masjid.

 **ooo**

Setelah selesai sholat, Kaito dan Akaito telah memantapkan hati untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Mereka harus menemui Taito dan mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Kini, mereka berdua telah tiba di depan rumah mereka. Pintu kayu rumah dibuka perlahan, menampilkan seisi rumah yang gelap dengan Taito yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadaan mereka.

"KYAAA!"

JDER!

Petir kembali menyambar tiap kali Taito muncul. Taito menatap kedua abangnya datar. Ekspresinya terlihat jengkel sekali.

"Gua benci kalian berdua." Ujarnya dingin penuh penekanan.

Kaito dan Akaito ketakutan. Mereka beringsut mundur ketika Taito mulai melangkah maju. Saking takutnya, Akaito dan Kaito mendorong Taito dengan keras hingga tersungkur. Keduanya kabur ke dalam rumah. Kaito bersembunyi di kamar mandi, sementara Akaito sembunyi di dalam kamar Taito. Dasar bego.

"Bang, buka Bang!" Taito dari luar menggedor-gedor dengan kasar pintu kamarnya. Akaito sendiri berusaha menahan pintu yang mendadak tidak bisa dikunci.

"Pergi lu dari sini! Jangan ganggu gua!" teriak Akaito.

"Lu lah yang harusnya pergi! Ini kan kamar gua!" Taito menyalak. Dengan kasar ia dorong pintu tersebut hingga membuat Akaito tersungkur ke atas kasur. Mirip seperti apa yang pernah dilakukannya pada Kaito.

"Ampun, ampun Dek. Jangan sakiti gua Dek…" Akaito memohon sedangkan Taito masih menatap datar. Ia melangkah mendekati Akaito. Akaito sendiri sudah ber _su'udzon_ kalau adiknya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Namun—

Taito malah berbalik dan mengemasi barang-barang dari lemari pakaian ke dalam tas.

"Lho, kok dia malah beres-beres sih?" Akaito melongo kebingungan.

"Bang, gua benci banget sama kalian berdua."

"Eh, kenapa?" Akaito berusaha menjaga emosinya agar setenang mungkin. Mungkin, ini saatnya yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Taito.

"Lu berdua dari kemaren ninggalin gua mulu! Tiap gua nanya, lu berdua malah ketakutan kayak ngeliat setan. Gua kesel. Gua capek Bang diginiin terus," Taito berujar dengan dramatisnya. Seketika Akaito _sweetdrop_.

"Gua tau kalo lu berdua nggak seneng ada gua di rumah. Jadi, mendingan gua pergi aja. Gua balik aja ke rumah Ibu." Taito melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat keluar kamar. Akaito yang masih melongo segera bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Oi, Taito! Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu Tai!"

Ketika Taito hampir sampai di pintu depan, ia dihadang oleh Kaito yang muncur dari kamar mandi.

"Bentar, Tai. Jangan pergi. Ada yang mau kita omongin sama elu," cegah Kaito. Namun, Taito udah terlanjur bete dan berusaha menyingkirkan Kaito.

"Dibilang jangan pergi! Batu amat sih lu!" Kaito menghentikan tangan Taito. Akaito melongo, kok setan bisa dipegang? Entahlah. Kaito juga nggak tau.

"Apaan lagi sih, Bang?" tanya Taito jengah. Dengan takut-takut, Kaito berusaha menjelaskan semua kebenarannya.

"Lu udah sadar belom kalo lu sebenarnya udah mati?"

Taito sukses melongo. "Hah?"

"Lu udah mati. Pas kecelakaan itu. Dan sekarang mayatlu hilang."

"Bang, plis deh. Jangan bercanda. Gua lagi gak _mood_."

"Mana mungkin gua bercanda soal beginian, bego!" Kaito membentak. Melihat mata biru abangnya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Taito menyadari bahwa abangnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Nggak. Itu nggak mungkin Bang! Kalo gua udah mati, kenapa gua masih disini?!"

"Itu mungkin karena masih ada yang belum lu selesaiin di dunia." Akaito yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut menyahut. "Mungkin ini soal Luka, lu udah nembak dia belum sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Taito diam. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Gua nggak terlalu inget, Bang. Tapi, rasanya belum."

"Kalo gitu, lu harus segera sampaikan perasaanlu pada Luka. Tapi, lu harus tau dulu. Sebenernya si Luka—"

Omongan Akaito terputus begitu melihat Taito yang mengabaikannya dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Oi, Tai! Lu mau kemana?" Kaito berseru memanggil adiknya.

"Gua harus nemuin Mbak Luka, Bang. Tadi gua liat dia lewat depan rumah.

Mendadak Kaito dan Akaito membeku. Apa tadi dia bilang? Luka lewat depan rumah? Jangan-jangan, Luka juga ikutan jadi setan?

Sementara Kaito dan Akaito sibuk berpandangan, Taito sudah berlari keluar mengejar Luka.

"Oi, Taito! Tunggu!" Kaito dan Akaito menyusul dari belakang.

 **ooo**

Taito terus berlari mengejar Luka yang pergi ke luar gang. Sepertinya, Luka menuju suatu tempat. Taman komplek.

"Gimana nih, Bang?" tanya Kaito yang takut stadium akut.

"Nggak papa, kita ikutin mereka terus. Gimanapun juga, ini semua demi kebaikannya si Taito."

Kaito mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, Luka dan Taito berhenti tepat di taman, sedangkan Kaito dan Akaito mengintip dari depan jalan.

"Mbak Luka," panggil Taito. Luka segera menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada Taito. Biarpun udah jadi hantu, Luka tetep canti kayak biasanya. Bedanya, mukanya jadi sedikit lebih pucat.

"Ada yang mau aku omongin sama Mbak," ujar Taito malu-malu. Luka ikut tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebuket mawar merah yang mulai menghitam, mawar pemberian Taito sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Aku selalu menunggu—" ucapan Luka terpotong tiba-tiba saat rahang bawahnya terjatuh dan menampilkan sisi bagian mulutnya yang robek. Taito terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan duo Shion yang sedang mengintip.

Luka berusaha memperbaiki rahangnya dna menyatukannya kembali. Setelah itu, ia kembali tertawa kecil. "Hehehe…" Tawa yang menyeramkan.

"EMAAAKK!" Taito kabur sekencang-kenangnya menyusul kedua abangnya yang udah lari duluan. Dari belakang, Luka mengejarnya. Padahal ia cuma jalan biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, langkahnya cepat banget.

"Bang, gua udah ingat semuanya!" Taito berseru ketika ia sampai di rumah. Ia pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kecelakaan itu.

 **ooo**

" _Kasihan banget ya. Padahal masih muda banget. Ganteng lagi. Malah meninggal dengan kondisi seperti ini," ujar salah satu petugas dari ambulans yang baru saja memindahkan jasad Taito ke atas tandu. Tubuhnya pun ditutup kain putih dan diangkat ke dalam ambulans. Namun, tiba-tiba saja—_

" _KYAAA!"_

 _Para petugas ambulans itu terkejut ketika mereka melihat tangan Taito bergerak. Tangannya membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap satu persatu petugas ambulans yang ketakutan._

" _KYAAA! ADA MAYAT HIDUP!" teriak salah korban yang berhasil selamat. Taito memandang bingung orang itu._

" _Mayat? Emang siapa yang mati?"_

 _Salah satu petugas ambulans mendekatinya dan mengecek denyut nadi juga detak jantung._

" _Benar-benar berdetak kembali," ujarnya._

" _Eh, memangnya saya kenapa?" Taito masih kebingungan. Ia tidak sepenuhnya ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi._

" _Mas habis kecelakaan dan tadi jantung Mas benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Mas dianggap meninggal, tapi ternyata Mas hidup kembali," jawab si petugas ambulans._

" _Mas nggak papa? Ingat nama Mas nggak?" petugas ambulans yang lain menghampirinya. Taito mengangguk._

" _Ok, lebih baik sekarang Mas ikut kami ke rumah sakit."_

 _Taito menolak. "Gak usah, saya mau pulang aja."_

" _Eh, tapi mas—"_

" _Saya mau pulang!" Melihat pelototan dari kedua mata ungu Taito membuat nyali si petugas ambulans ciut._

" _O-ok, saya anter ya Mas. Nanti Mas tunjukkin jalannya."_

 _Taito hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _Taito lupa. Ia lupa semuanya. Ia lupa tentang kejadian itu. Bahkan, ia juga lupa tentang Luka._

 _Tak jauh dari tempat Taito, Luka tergeletak dengan jejak dari panjang mengalir deras dari kepalanya yang pecah, dengan sebuket mawar merah yang mulai menghitam dalam genggamannya._

 **ooo**

"Jadi, kamu sebenarnya belum mati?" Kaito dan Akaito berseru tidak percaya.

"Siapa juga yang bilang kalo gua udah mati?" Taito sewot, nggak nyangka kedua abangnya menginginkan dirinya cepat mati.

Taito jengkel. Kaito dan Akaito nangis buaya. Keduanya berlari menghambur memeluk Taito.

"Taito, syukurlah~" Kaito disini yang nangisnya paling kenceng.

"Ih, apaan sih? Lepasin! Najis tau nggak!"

"Jadi, sekarang masalah kita tinggal Luka ya?"

Ucapan Akaito membuat ketiganya sadar bahwa masalah mereka belum benar-benar terselesaikan.

"Taito, aku selalu menunggumu~"

Suara mistis yang berasal dari depan rumah sontak membuat bulu kuduk ketiganya berdiri. Mereka menoleh patah-patah, menatap sosok Luka yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan rahang yang hampir putus.

"KYAAA!"

Kaito dan Akaito ngacir. Sedangkan Taito terpaku, nggak bisa gerak.

"Tolong! Tolong gua! Abang! Tolongin gua!" Taito menjerit nelangsa sedangkan Luka semakin mendekat.

"Taito, aku mencintaimu."

Seketika Taito terdiam. Ia baru sadar. Ia juga baru ingat. Perasaannya pada Luka belum sempat ia katakan hari itu. Mereka sudah terlajur dipisahkan dengan dunia yang berbeda. Taito sudah berjanji untuk mengatakannya setelah mereka pulang dari toko buku. Mungkin karena itulah, Luka selalu menunggunya.

Taito menatap Luka walau masih takut-takut.

"Mbak Luka, maafkan aku… Maafkan aku karena ngak bisa ngelindungin Mbak Luka… Maafkan aku karena nggak bisa nyelamatin Mbak Luka…" Taito tau-tau mewek. Air mata membanjiri kedua mata ungunya. Akaito dan Kaito diam-diam mengintip dari balik tempat persembunyian mereka sambil terisak terharu.

"Mbak Luka… Aku juga cinta sama Mbak Luka. Aku pengen sama-sama Mbak Luka terus. Tapi, kita udah nggak bisa bersama lagi. Kita udah beda alam," Taito berdiri dan menghampiri Luka. Walaupun wajah Luka menyeramkan, walaupun sekarang Luka bukan manusia lagi, perasaan Taito pada Luka nggak akan berubah. Ia akan terus mencintai Luka seperti apapun wujud Luka.

Dengan lembut, Taito membelai pipi Luka yang mulai membusuk.

"Mbak Luka nggak usah khawatir. Aku janji aku nggak bakal nikah sama siapapun. Karena cuma Mbak Luka yang aku cinta. Suatu hari nanti, jika aku juga sudah mati, aku pasti akan cari Mbak Luka. Aku pasti akan terus mencari Mbak Luka sampai ketemu. Karena itu, sampai saat itu tiba, berjanjilah untuk tetap setia menungguku."

Bulir air mata Luka sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Luka terharu. Ia tidak menyangka, walau kisah cintanya dengan Taito begitu singkat, tapi Taito bisa setulus ini mencintainya. Sambil mengulas senyum terbaiknya, Luka menatap Taito untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Taito. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Selamat tinggal."

Tubuh Luka disinari cahaya putih bersih yang membuat wajah Luka menjadi cantik kembali. Dengan cepat, Taito menarik Luka dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. Sebelum Luka menghilang dibawa pergi cahaya putih itu.

Kaito dan Akaito keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Antara kagum, terharu, sedih, senang, semuanya campur aduk. Mereka berdua memandang adik bungsu mereka yang kini berdiri terpaku sambil sesekali terisak.

"Jadi, sudah berakhir ya?" gumam Kaito.

"Taito, Luka sudah pergi. Ikhlaskan ya," Akaito berusaha tersenyum lembut untuk adiknya.

Taito hanya mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, ia ambruk ke lantai dan kehilangan kesadaran. Akaito dan Kaito buru-buru membawnya ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang, luka di kepala Taito akibat kecelakaan itu memburuk karena tidak segera di obati. Akibatnya, Taito koma selama seminggu.

 **Owari**

 **Gyaaa! Aku gak tau nulis apa ini! Karena terlalu asyik nonton film horror Thailand yang berjudul 11.12.13 Scary Holiday, sampe gatel pengen nulis nih fic. Jadilah fic gaje dengan pair utama TaitoxLuka ini!**

 **Tolong dimaafkan atas kegajean dan kegaringan fic ini karena aku jarang banget nulis fic humor. Kurang bisa soalnya. Tapi pengen aja.**

 **Ok, itu aja mungkin. Rencanya aku ingin bikin cerita lain yang masih** _ **based on thai movie**_ **itu. Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutya ya!**

 **Psssttt… ada omake di bawah!**

 **ooo**

Tujuh tahun kemudian…

Hari ini cerah sekali. Taito duduk sendirian sambil memandang birunya langit. Setelan tuxedo hitamnya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin. Di hadapannya terlihat hamparan padang bunga luas yang telah disulap menjadi tempat berlangsungnya acar penting hari ini. Yap, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sang abang tersayang, Shion Akaito dengan Kagamine Lily.

Senangnya rasanya bisa melihat sang abang menikah. Setelah Akaito, Kaito pasti akan menyusul. Apalagi sekarang dia sudah punya tunangan. Tinggal dirinya sajalah yang masih ngejomblo. Dulu, Taito ingin sekali mengenakan setelan jas dengan membaa Mbak Luka tercintanya yang sudah mengenakan kebaya putih yang cantik menghadap penghulu di pelaminan. Tapi, semuanya kini tinggal mimpi untuknya karena Mbak Luka-nya sudah tidak ada.

"Gua nggak nyangka lu tetap mempertahankan janji itu," ujar Kaito yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama tunangannya, Miku.

"Tentu saja, gua kan orangnya setia. Gak kayak lu," Taito menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Kaito. "Mbak Miku, kalo Bang Kaito coba-coba selingkuh, bunuh aja."

"Tenang aja, Dek. Gua udah siapin banyak senjata kok," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum manis—ralat, iblis.

"Tapi, gua beneran kagum sama lu, Dek. Mungkin, lu satu-satunya cowok paling setia yang pernah hidup di dunia ini."

Taito tertawa. "Hehehe, Mbak Miku berlebihan. Diluar sana, masih banyak yang lebih setia ketimbang gua."

"Salah satunya gua," dan kaito pun mendapat jitakan cinta dari sang tunangan.

"Udah yuk, acaranya udah mau dimulai nih."

Taito dan Miku mengangguk. Ketiganya pun beranjak menuju tempat acara dilaksanakan.

Memang benar kata Miku, Taito adalah cowok paling setia. Ia berhasil membuktikan janjinya pada Luka. Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Ia juga tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita selain Luka. Hanya Luka yang dicintainya. Hanya Luka yang selalu ditunggunya. Karena itu, selama apapun ia hidup, Taito tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang tentangnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan gelar Jones Seumur Hidup untuknya. Karena yang Taito pedulikan hanya satu. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan cintanya, Megurine Luka.

Tuhan pun mengabulkannya. Tuhan tidak mau membiarkan pemuda paling setia macam Taito hidup lama-lama di dunia. Taito orang baik. Orang baik cepat meninggal. Taito meninggal di usianya yang masih sangat muda. 25 tahun karena penyakit keras yang dideritanya. Kini, penantian Taito telah selesai. Kini, ia bisa bersama Luka selamanya, di dunia yang berbeda dari kedua kakaknya.

" _Terima kasih telah menungguku. Maafkan aku, Abang."_

Cinta itu memang indah, namun membutakan. Karena cinta membuatmu tidak bisa melihat seperti apa dunia yang sebenarnya.


End file.
